


Erebor Hospital

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Erebor Hospital is the local cottage hospital, which is why Bilbo Baggins finds himself there.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: What If? AU Challenge





	Erebor Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's WhatIf AU Medical challenge

Bilbo Baggins could scarcely take in what the doctor was telling him. He blinked at him and said, “But they said she was getting better. That’s why they sent her back here.”

“I’m sorry, Mr Baggins. We did all we could,” the doctor said.

Bilbo stood up and shouted, “Why didn’t you spot it? Why didn’t you know?” Abruptly he sat back down again and put his head in his hands.

“I’ll ask my colleague to come in and speak to you,” the doctor said, and quietly left the room.

A few minutes later, another man came in. “My name is Dori, Mr Baggins. I’m responsible for family liaison.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

“That’s why I’m here. There are certain formalities which have to be dealt with, which I can help you through. And there’s absolutely no rush, so we can take as long as you need.”

Bilbo was very grateful for Dori’s help. He had just about been coping with the death of his cousin Drogo following a car accident, but the subsequent death of Drogo’s wife, Primula, when it appeared that she had started to recover was more than he could cope with.

“What do I tell Frodo, their son? He’s staying with me at the moment. I just can’t,” Bilbo muttered.

“Would you like me to contact my brother? He works for one of the local charities and is very experienced in working with children in this situation.”

“Could you?”

“Of course.”

Finally, Bilbo stood up, clutching the death certificate that Dr Durin had signed. “I still can’t believe it,” he said.

He left Erebor Hospital, hoping he would never have to go back again.

***

Four months later, Bilbo was back at Erebor Hospital, sitting in the small accident and emergency department, waiting for Frodo to have his arm x-rayed. Bilbo had strapped the arm to a piece of wood he’d had in the little shed at the bottom of his garden and driven Frodo to the hospital.

It was a Saturday afternoon, and normally the radiologist wouldn’t have been in (Erebor Hospital only be a cottage hospital), but the nurse had told him that Dr Dwalin was already on his way for another patient, and that he might as well ‘do two for the price of one’.

Bilbo noted the man who was already in the waiting room looked vaguely familiar but could not place him. He was accompanied by two boys, one of whom had his arm in a rather more professional looking splint than Frodo had.

At that moment a tall man walked in and greeted the man with the two boys.

“It’s good of you to turn out for us,” the man replied.

“No trouble, Thorin. So what exactly have you been doing?” the tall man, presumably Dr Dwalin, asked.

“They were roller skating, and Kili tried going down the steps at the back of the house.”

“I didn’t mean to go down the steps, Uncle Thorin,” the small boy said tearfully. “It was an accident.”

“Of course, it was,” Dr Dwalin said with a smile. “We’ll soon get you sorted, Kili.” Then turning to Frodo he said, “And what about you, young man? Were you roller skating too?”

“No, I was riding my bike. I’m still a bit wobbly though,” Frodo replied.

“And you wobbled a bit much?”

Frodo nodded.

“Well, as soon as I’ve x-rayed Kili’s arm, I’ll call in you and your dad,” Dr Dwalin said.

“He’s my uncle,” Frodo replied.

“Also his legal guardian,” Bilbo added hurriedly.

“It looks like my day for uncles,” Dr Dwalin said cheerfully. “Right Kili Durin let’s be having you.”

Bilbo looked up at the mention of Durin and realised why he recognised the man, who was accompanying his nephew to be x-rayed.

As soon as the Durins returned from x-ray, Frodo was called in.

Dr Dwalin performed the x-ray and then said, “A straightforward break, they’ll put your arm in a plaster and you’ll be better in no time. And in the meantime, you can get all your friends to sign that plaster.”

Bilbo had expected to find no-one else there when they returned from having the x-ray, but to his surprise, Durin was waiting for him.

“I have promised my nephew we will stop at Bombur’s Café to have an ice cream on the way home as a reward for being so brave. He thought it would be nice if your nephew could come too. It would be our treat.”

“Please, Uncle Bilbo,” Frodo said.

Bilbo smiled. “That would be very nice. Thank you, we’d like that.”


End file.
